Shadow Falls (series)
Shadow Falls is a series of fantasy-themed novels written by author C.C. Hunter. The series centers on 16 year-old teen Kylie Galen, who is sent off to Shadow Falls Camp by her mother, only to find out that the camp is meant as a summer institution for supernatural beings. And she goes on a quest to discover her own supernatural identity while also being constantly confronted by the spirits that visit her. The first novel, Born at Midnight was released on March 11, 2011; the second, Awake at Dawn was released on October 11, 2011; the third Taken at Dusk ''on April 10, 2012, and the fourth book, ''Whispers at Moonrise was released on October 2, 2012. The fifth and final novel, Chosen at Nightfall was released on April 23, 2013. On March 15, 2011, a short story was released, entitled Turned at Dark. A side-story, Saved at Sunrise, was released as an e-book on Amazon on April 2, 2013. Characters Protagonists *Kylie Galen *Derek Lakes *Lucas Parker *Della Tsang *Miranda Kane Antagonists *Mario Esparza *Roberto Esparza (later upgrades to Anti-Hero) *Collin Warren *John Anthony Esparza Support characters *Holiday James *Burnett James *Fredericka *Perry Gomez *Mrs. Galen *Malcolm Summers *Hayden Yates *Steve *Sara Jetton *Tom Galen *Francyne *Kenneth Brighten *Becky Brighten Other characters *Ellie Mason *Socks Jr. *Helen Jones *Jenny Yates *Jonathon *Clara Parker *Mrs. Parker *Will *Monique *Trey Cannon *Sky Peacemaker *Blake *Lee *Selynn *Ava Kane *Chris Whitmore *Kevin Ghosts * Daniel Brighten * Fanny Mildred Bogart * Heidi Summers * Hannah Brandon * Lucinda Esparza (née Edwards) Books ''Born at Midnight One night, Kylie Galen finds herself at the wrong party, with the wrong people, and it changes her life forever. Her mother ships her off to Shadow Falls - a camp for troubled teens - and within hours of arriving, it becomes painfully clear that her fellow campers aren't just "troubled". Here at Shadow Falls, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, witches and fairies train side by side, learning to harness their powers, control their magic, and live in the normal world. Kylie's never felt normal, but surely she doesn't belong here with a bunch of paranormal freaks, either. Or does she? They insist Kylie is one of them and that she was brought here for a reason. As if life wasn't complicated enough, enter Derek and Lucas. Derek's a half Fae who's determined to be her boyfriend, and Lucas is a smokin' hot werewolf with whom Kylie shares a secret past. Derek and Lucas couldn't be more different, but they both have a powerful hold on her heart. Even though Kylie feels deeply uncertain about everything, one thing is becoming painfully clear. Shadow Falls is exactly where she belongs... Awake at Dawn From the moment Kylie Galen arrived at Shadow Falls Camp, she's had one burning question: What am I? Surrounded by vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, fairies, and witches, Kylie longs to figure out her own supernatural identity... and what her burgeoning powers mean. And now she'll need them more than ever, because she's being haunted by a new spirit who insists that someone Kylie knows - and loves - will die before the end of the summer. If only she knew who she was supposed to save. And how... But giving Kylie the most trouble is her aching heart. Gorgeous werewolf Lucas left camp with another girl, but he's still visiting her in her dreams. And Derek, a sexy half Fae who's always been there for her when she needed him, is pushing to get more serious - and growing impatient, especially when Lucas returns. Kylie knows she needs to decide between the boys, and it's tearing her up inside. Yet romance will have to wait, because something from the dark side of the supernatural world is hiding in Shadow Falls. It's about to threaten everything Kylie holds dear... and bring her closer to her destiny. Taken at Dusk Kylie Galen wants the truth so badly she can taste it. The truth about who her real family is, the truth about which boy she's meant to be with – and the truth about what her emerging powers mean. But she's about to discover that some secrets can change your life forever... and not always for the better. Just when she and Lucas are finally getting close, she learns that his pack has forbidden them from being together. Was it a mistake to pick him over Derek? And it's not just romance troubling Kylie. An amnesia-stricken ghost is haunting her, delivering a frightful warning: someone lives and someone dies. As Kylie races to unravel the mystery and protect those she loves, she finally unlocks the secret to her supernatural identity. And the truth is far different - and more astonishing - than she ever imagined. Whispers at Moonrise Even at a camp for supernatural teens, Kylie Galen has never been normal. Not only can she see ghosts, but she doesn’t seem to belong to any one species — she exhibits traits from them all. As Kylie struggles to unlock the secrets of her identity, she begins to worry that Lucas will never be able to accept her for what she is, and what she isn’t… a werewolf. With his pack standing in their way, Kylie finds herself turning more and more to Derek, the only person in her life who’s willing to accept the impossible. As if life isn't hard enough, she starts getting visits from the ghost of Holiday, her closest confidante. Trouble is, Holiday isn't dead... not yet anyway. Now Kylie must race to save one of her own from an unseen danger before it's too late - all while trying to stop her relationships with Lucas from slipping away forever. In a world of constant confusion, there's only one thing Kylie knows for sure: Change is inevitable and all things must come to an end... maybe even her time at Shadow Falls. Chosen at Nightfall Kylie Galen's life hasn't been the same since her world was turned upside-down in ''Born at Midnight, Shadow Falls #1, and now an epic conclusion to her journey — not to mention a tough choice between two guys! — is brewing in Chosen at Nightfall: When Kylie Galen left Shadow Falls, she thought it was the hardest decision of her life. Heartbroken and separated from everyone she loves, she has to embrace her abilities and what it means to be a chameleon. But as Kylie's journey comes to a close, she must return to the camp that started it all... and she must finally chose between the two boys who love her. The werewolf who broke her heart when he chose his pack over her, and the half-fae who ran from their intense attraction before they ever really had a chance. For Kylie, everything will finally be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Side-stories Turned at Dark Independent and strong-willed Della Tsang hadn't believed in ghosts until she saw her dead cousin darting into the shadows of an alley. She believed in vampires until in the dark of that same night she is turned into one. Introduced to a strange world of supernaturals, she struggles to accept this new reality. Unfortunately, the boy she loves senses something different about her and can't accept her. Should she follow her vampire cousin's lead-walk away from everything she's knows and loves-and fake her own death? Or should she set her pride aside and ask for help from the camp leader of Shadow Falls-a camp where supernaturals go to learn how to cope with their powers. Either way, her life as she knows it, will never be the same. And she falls in love with Anthony which was her mistake. Saved at Sunrise Nestled deep in the woods, Shadow Falls is a secret camp where teens with supernatural powers learn to harness their abilities and live in the normal world. But Shadow Falls is facing a problem that could finally expose them to the rest of the world. Humans are showing up dead and rogue vampires may be to blame. Camp resident Della Tsang, who’s still coming into her own vampire powers, is assigned to help find those responsible. If she succeeds, maybe she’ll even land her dream job: working for the F.R.U., the enforcers of the supernatural world. But when she sees her new partner is the hunky shapeshifter, things get complicated. Steve, too gorgeous to be trusted and capable of seeing through her tough-as-nails exterior, gets under this vampire’s skin. Only hours into the mission, Della realizes rogue vampires aren’t the only threat she’s facing. If she’s ever going to complete her assignment, she’ll need his help…but learning to trust him will be her hardest challenge yet. Category:Shadow Falls Category:Books Category:Characters